P-I-N diodes are used in such devices as optical sensors, optical receivers and photo-couplers. However, present fabrication methods require multiple photolithographic steps making P-I-N diodes costly because of the number of photomasks required and subject to registration errors between the photomasks of the photolithographic steps. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.